


Something about her

by kittipaws



Series: nsfw shit [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Choking, Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Name-Calling, Other, Smut, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: There is something about her that is so awful yet they can't help but stay with her
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: nsfw shit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464757





	Something about her

There is something about Beatrix.

The way she name calls, calls them an idiot, calls them pathetic, that makes them so, so sad, so hurt.

The way she makes promises, the way she holds their face up to hers, the whispers in their ear, the shivers down their spine, that make them blush.

The way she takes her strap on and slams into them, the way she bites them and wraps her hands around their throat and calls them a desperate slut, that hurts and pleasures them.

How can she hurt Emery so bad, yet make them feel so good?

**Author's Note:**

> thanks i hate it - me @ me


End file.
